


What She Likes

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Toby indulges CJ’s praise kink.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What She Likes

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 1.09 the other day and about lost my mind when Toby says “good girl”. This idea would NOT leave my head. I’m a little self conscious about my smut—it’s not my strong suit. But uhhh yeah this is totally cannon to me and I love it so much. Can we make this a CJ/Toby trope???
> 
> Shoutout to loudwithlaughter and regardstosoulandromance (on tumblr) for the encouragement

“Good girl,” Toby mumbled in response to her rehearsed answer for the upcoming briefing. CJ hoped her turtleneck would hide the growing flush across her chest. Her knees wobbled and her desire burned low in her stomach. 

A few hours later he appeared in her door frame. He clicked her office door shut behind him. His dark eyes roamed across her body. The intensity sending shivers down her back. 

“Hi,” she said quietly, not sure what he was playing at. 

“Nice job today,” he complimented. CJ nodded, her throat dry. He lowered his voice, “You were a good girl.” His eyes flashed mischievously. 

“Toby—“ she whined, “Don’t tease me.”

“Why not?” he quirked his eyebrow. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your reaction at my slip earlier.” 

CJ’s face was hot, her body responding to him even from across the room. 

“C’mere,” he ordered. 

She stood, swaying a bit. CJ approached him tentatively, at his mercy. 

“This okay?” he asked, searching her. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

His hands deftly unbuttoned her suit jacket, snaking around her waist. Toby’s beard rasped against her skin as he placed open mouthed kisses across her jaw. She hummed in response. 

CJ reached for his belt but he still her hands. “No, no,” he chided, “this is for you.” His hands roamed her body, slipping beneath her sweater. She tried to swallow her whimper at his touch. 

“You’re such a good girl, Jeanie,” he said in her neck, sucking slightly. “You did just what I told you.” 

CJ was breathless now, pushing against his hands. Toby’s broad hand tangled in her hair tightly. He tipped her head back for better access. 

Pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, he slid his hand down her torso, cupping her sex firmly. 

“You’re so smart, so capable,” he nipped at her collar bones. His thumb making circles around her. 

“Let me hear you, sweetheart. I know you want to moan.”

“Toby...ohhhh,” she couldn’t hold back any longer, coming undone in his arms. 

He pressed a hand firmly against her back, steadying her. Toby lavished her neck in kisses, sucking and nipping at her. 

“Go lie down,” he instructed. 

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my girl,” he praised. The flush on her neck growing redder. 

He positioned himself between her legs, pulling her shirt over her head. She reached up, loosening his tie before pulling him in for a searing kiss. His tongue explored her mouth and she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. They broke apart, panting slightly. 

In one deft movement Toby unclasped her bra, revealing her perfect breasts. His kissed his way down her torso. 

“Gorgeous,” he murmured against her milky skin. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Claudia Jean.” With that he eased up her hips, unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off along with her underwear. She spread her legs further, giving him better access. 

Toby eased a finger into her, then another. “You’re so wet for me,” he cooed, stretching her. She watched him closely, eager for more. 

“You want this, love?”

“Yes, please,” her lip pouting. 

“Relax, I’ll take good care of you,” he rumbled, pressing his hand firmly against her stomach. Toby lowered his head between her legs. 

He flicked his tongue lightly over her clit, eliciting a gasp. Toby increased his speed, lapping at her hungrily. His tongue reaching to her entrance. 

“Oh god,” CJ whimpered, writhing underneath him. 

“That’s it, come for me, baby. You deserve it.” He increased his pressure, circling her swollen clit. He could feel his own erection straining against his pants. Her thighs trembled as she reached her climax. It hit her suddenly, rolling through her body. She jerked with pleasure, burying her cries in the couch cushion. 

“Mmm that’s it,” he hummed, climbing up to kiss her deeply. 

"I want you inside me," she said, her eyes hooded in desire. 

He quickly shucked off his pants, positioning himself between her. CJ's back arched as he thrust into her. He knew neither of them would last long so he quickened his pace. 

"God, Jeanie," he grunted. "Oh god you feel incredible.” Her hips pounded up against him, responding to his compliments. 

He came strongly, burying his head against her neck as he shook. 

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, driving her to a second forceful climax. 

Toby slipped out of her, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around them. 

CJ snuggled against his chest while he smoothed her hair. 

“I really am proud of you,” he said seriously. “You’re remarkable. You don’t let me tell you enough.” 

A shy smile spread across her face. 

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course I do, sweetheart,” he answered warmly. Lying there with her on his chest, Toby had everything he’d ever need.


End file.
